Max meets school
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: Anne makes the flock go to school, But what happends when Omega, Dylan, and Sam are there too? Im not sure how it's going to end but possibly Mylan, Sax, or Momega...Faxness
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I hope you like it!**

**Fang: I hope they hate it.**

**Me: We disagree about everything.**

**Fang: No we don't!**

**Me: JACOB!**

**Fang: EDWARD!**

**Me: WEREWOLVES  
**

**Fang: VAMPIRES!**

**Me: EMINEM**

**Fang: NELLY!**

**Me: SHERYL CROW**

Fang: SHAKIRA!

**Me: anyway I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

I hate school.

No not _'The_ School' but in fact high school, with the flock and I living with Anne she has decided it would be good for us to go to school.

"Max get up its time to go to school!" Nudge squealed from down the stairs but I refused to move. I heard whispers and then there was complete silence throughout the whole house. Something was telling me I wasn't gunna like what was instore. I heard my door creek open, then shut again.

I kept my eyes shut the whole time, but I knew someone was there. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grasping around my ankle, my eyes instantly opened to see who is was.

Fang. Shocker.

He started to pull me off of my bed with a giant smirk on his face. I screamed trying to kick him off, but nothing seemed to work. "Fang stop, please stop!" I yelped reaching my arms to only grab air. "Are you gunna get up Max huh, are you?" He said teasingly, winking me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed still trying to kick free. "Use complete sentences Max yes what?" He said in a sarcastic voice but I had no choice because I was almost at the end of my bed. "Yes i'm going to get up Fang, just stop pulling please!" I shrieked.

Laughing hard he let go of me, I darted up next to him and slapped him, but he couldn't stop laughing.

I stopped and thought about it, this is the first time Fang's laughed for this long, I might as well enjoy it. So I just stood there staring in awe at his amazing laugh.

He looked over seeing me gawking at him,and his expression immediantly returned to classic Fang.

I coughed. (Reviews for awkward silence?) "I'll get up" I said breaking the silence.

I got ready and came downstairs. "Are we ready to go?" I asked and they all nodded. I'm gunna skip forward through Anne warning Iggy and Gazzy about blowing things up and just get to the part where we got there.

"Max..." Angel said as the guys of the group (Fang, Iggy, Gazzy) went there separate ways. "Yeah, what is it Angel?" I asked giving her a questioning look. "You dressed alot prettier today and Fang couldn't take his eyes of you, you know that right?" she said smiling so angelically. I half grinned and sent her a private message in her head.

Nudge was looking around so fast I thought she was goign to get whiplash "MAX!" she exclaimed, "What" I replied hoping she wasn't going to talk too much.

"Dylan, Sam, Omega!" She yelled her and Angel hiding behind me. I turned around to infact see Dylan, Sam and Omega standing there.

_Crap_, I thought.

"Well, well,well" Sam said looking hotter then ever. Oh, yeah the last time I saw Sam we were escaping a school...how ironic.  
"What do we have here? Little Max came out to play." he said playfully. But it just made me irritated.

Nudge came out from behind me and said "Well Max im just gunna go to my classes now" she said, just trying to get out of the site of them.

Omega smirked seeing how much they scared her. So she ran off to her classes. Then Angel stepped out "Nothing about Max is little!" she remarked.

"Is that a fat joke?" I ask her knowing it would make her laugh, and it did. "Max, i'm gunna go to my classroom now" she said. "Okay, Do you need help finding the room?" I replied, "No, If i need help i'll just control someones mind to make them help me" she said with an innocent smile.

I went wide eyed. "Angel-" but she cut my off

"Kidding Max gosh lighten up" she said walking off to her class.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to head to class. I completely forgot that Omega, Dylan, and Sam were standing there. "Oh, you're still here" I said in a bored tone as I started to walk away.

"Well, look at this! Max's schedule" I turned around to see three sets of eyes memorizing my schedule. I snatched it out of there hands. Sam was smirking "Looks like we have alot of the same classes" he said.

_Damn he is so hot, _I thought to myself.

The bell rang and we all headed off to class.

I could tell this day was gunna be interesting. I sighed mentally and walked into my homeroom.

"Ah, Maxine" The teacher Mrs. Bridesworth said. I felt the need to hit her right then but instead I just gave a dirty look. "It's Max" I said bluntly.  
"At any rate, you'll be sitting over there by Samual" I chuckled at the fact he got called 'Samual'. He glared at me. But even when he's mad those eyes make my knees uneasy.

I plopped down next to Sam and threw my bag on the ground.

"School isn't as bad as you think" he said throwing his arm around my shoulder, which made my smile on the inside. "Okay first of all remove your arm and second of all Dylan goes to this school it can't worse" I said pushing his arm away.

"Class" the teacher spoke "I would like to introduce our new student Maxine" She said and I almost screamed. "It's. Just. Max." I say in syllables hoping that she'll understand more clearly.

I heard a laugh I looked acrossed the room to see Fang sitting there. So, I threw my pen at his head. "Ouch" he said as it hit him. "Oh that reminds my we also have Maxine's brother Nicholas" Mrs. Bridesworth added. And finally I had enough of her.

Ugh Grown-Ups.

"Okay, Do you have some mental blockage that makes it impossible to say peoples names correctly?" I retorted and by the look Fang sent me I shouldn't have. But it made the rest of the class laugh so I guess that's something.

"Excuse me?" She said oblivious to the roar of laughter around her. "Oh i'm sorry Mrs. Brodsworth did I offend you" I said as the class laughed even harder.

"Maxine, I mean Max this is your first day and I don't think it would be a good idea to get written up now would it?" she said in that teacher voice where you know they wanna yell and attack but instead there hiding it behind sarcasm.

"Of course not" I said innocently as Sam nudged me to stop, or he was laughing so hard he wanted me to stop before he peed himself, one of them.

By 2nd period Fang and I explained to the whole flock to stay away from Omega, Ari, and Sam. Sadly, 3rd period I had study hall so I was just hanging outside of the school and you'll never guess who showed up. If you thought the trio of terror you are correct.

I sighed. I was going to kill Anne, But right now I wanted to get as far away from 'them' as possible. I put all my things in my backpack and stood up to leave. But before I could Omega ran up behind me and snatched my backpack. Do these people ever give up? All well it's just a backpack I don't need it.

My hair was in a ponytail and in the blink of an eye Sam ran and snatched it right out of my hair. "I hate you all" I said matter of factly in a bitter tone. I wasn't going to play into there games, I turned to Dylan, "Are you gunna take something to? 'cause if not i'm leaving" I asked. "Come on Maxie we're just having a little fun" Sam joked from behind me.

Then as if I had a response to that Dylan said "Yeah, We're just having a little fun" and then he winked at me. Man, I would love to walk over there and smack that wink right off his face.

Faster then you could say Rascal Flatts I ran, slid Omegas feet out from under him and took my backpack back.  
"Max!" I heard a little voice screech, "My teacher says i'm one of the smartest kids she knows!" Angel said running up besides me.

"That's great Angel" I said moving the hair out of her face. "Well I have to get back to class, but just to let you know, Sam and Dylan are _totally_ checking you out right now" she said and my face flushed. I looked over to see that see was telling the truth, They were indeed checking me out.

I coughed twice getting there attention as they looked away. Yeah, this day was gunna be fun. (Note the sarcasm in her thought)

* * *

**Me: So, did you like it?**

**Fang: Heck no. And why did you throw a pen at my head?**

**Me: Because it's my story! In fact I think i'll make you gay**

**Fang: Nooo!**

**Me: I don't own Maximum Ride,**

**Fang: She also doesn't own a hippo named Felisha**

**Me: You HAD to bring her up! -cries-**

**Fang: Don't be a baby.**

**Me: Review? That button is mighty lonesome!**


	2. Fang's Got Humor

**Okay, so I hope you like this second chapter as much as I liked writing it(:**

**

* * *

**

I looked over to see that see was telling the truth, They were indeed checking me out.

I coughed twice getting there attention as they looked away. Yeah, this day was gunna be fun.

I'm gunna skip to about 9th period which for me was drama class. And god knows my life is filled with drama...anyway, There was Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Sam, and me. How could it get any worse you ask? Well, we are going to perform scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Now, don't get me wrong I loved Fang and Iggy but if i was paired with one of them I was going to die.

"Okay class, listen for your partner." Mrs. Hendrickson said. Mrs. Hendrickson has been my favorite teacher so far I hope she doesn't screw it up. All the names were pretty much a blank until I heard my name. I mentally sighed when I heard who I was paired up with.

Dylan.

The teacher continued. "Each of you will be performing the kissing scene at the end of Romeo and Juliet when Romeo dies.

At that point I lifted up my hand and slapped my forehead, I think people here call it a Facepalm. I looked out the side of my eyes and I could see the huge smirk implanted on Dylan's face.

Oh, how I would like to smack that look off his face right then and there, but Anne said to not get in trouble so guess that will have to wait until another time.

"I hate you" I mouthed to Dylan giving him my one of a kind death stare...Well I guess it would be more of a glare but it doesn't really matter.

When Dylan saw me he looked horrified. It was funny enough to laugh about, but I held it in.

"Maximum and Dylan since you find the urge to look at eachother instead of me, Why don't you come up here and do a little performance" she said her eyes looking between Dylan and I.

I gulped, I didn't wanna kiss Dylan especially not in front of Fang.

"Pass?" I ask hoping she'll rethink about our punishment. But she just glared and tapped her foot. Then Dylan spoke "We'd be happy too Mrs. Hendrickson!" he said in an overcheerful tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, gosh he's annoying. but before I could respond I was being dragged in front of the class by Dylan. I could hear Iggy chuckling so when the teacher wasn't looking a picked up a ruler and chucked it at his head.

Mrs. Hendrickson gave us each a script and showed us where to begin, as I read it over I noticed, like, three kisses!

"You may begin when your ready" she said sitting down in the seat next to Fang.

Dylan spoke first and I was suprised at how good he was at acting

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." he said leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. And I could feel Fang sniffen in his chair...as if he was ever really moving.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I read off the paper and this time we both leaned in together into the kiss. I could hear Mrs. Hendrickson get all excited like she thought it was going good.

"And, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." Then he leaned in again. Okay, so these kisses weren't like Fangs. They were moist, not wet. Slow, but with intent. Soft and supple at the same time. Just when you think you are totally wrapped up in it, pull away gently dragging a little of his lip with you, making me want more.

"I will kiss thy lips. Happily some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." I leaned in for the last time kissing Dylan, But this time Dylan put his hand on the back of my head making the kiss longer then before. As we pulled away the class clapped and the teacher even started to cry.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed coming up to stand between us. "That.." she said sniffling "was the most wonderful performance I have seen in years, the passion and the enthusisum! (sp?) At this time Fang was doing his best not to look, I mean god couldn't he show a little emotion? Of course not, he's Fang remember?

Fang's POV

Oh. My. God! Max just kissed Dylan, I think i'm going to be sick! Dylan is so dead as soon as the bell rings! Max is mine, not Dylans, he had no right to kiss Max! God dammit! Is this boy ever going to learn? And Max, she didn't like it could she? No, she loved me I knew it, I just knew it.

"Okay, Class is dismissed" the teacher finally said as everyone gathered up there stuff to leave, I looked over to see Max awkwardly walking away from Dylan in complete silence.

I took deep breaths and tried to keep my cool, because everyone knows i'm cool (Note his sarcasm) Should I just tell Max I like her? No, I can't she'll hate me forever! But what if she feels the same way? No, the way she was kissing Dylan, she can't. Could she?

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go to lunch, which (thank god!) is the last period of the day. Max wasn't there, she was outside getting as far away from this hell hole as possible. But, I mean could you blame her? This place is a fricken torture chamber.

I looked out the window to see what appeared to be Max coming in from an afternoon flight. What is she thinking, what if someone sees her? I thought to myself. Max this could be the most stupid thing you have ever done..No wait, second most stupid, the first was kissing Dylan.

I rolled my eyes.

The good news is, If she gets caught, we don't have to come to school anymore which means no more competition for Max.

Angel was smirking so I could only imagine that she was in my mind snooping though my personal thoughts about Max, but she's only seven so i'll let it slide for now.

But suddenly I had the urge to go to Max, and tell her how I feel, this could only mean one possible thing. I glanced over at Angel seeing the consentration(sp?) on her face. She was controlling me. That little devil was going to far now. It was one thing reading my thoughts it was another making me admit them to Max.

"Angel stop." I said in a quiet but sturn voice and she sent me an apologetic look that no one human could stay mad at. But wait a second, I'm not human.

A moment or two later, The bell rang and everyone got ready to go. Max was waiting for the flock outside of the gate to the school. I was the last one to show up. Why you might ask? Well I was busy threatening Dylan.

"It's about time Fang, I thought you died in there" Max said her voice impatient and aggrevaited. Now I think might be a good time to let out some of that amazing humor i've kept bottled up for so many years.

"I am so sorry my love! I have made you wait and for that I am truely sorry!" I exclaimed getting down on my knees and making my arms in the way people do when they pray. "Please forgive me queen Max and spare me, for I am nothing but a mindless birdkid!" At this time the whole flock was laughing, even Max. Iggy was laughing so hard he started crying.

Max's POV

Okay, Fang wants to play games now does he? I guess he doesn't know who he is dealing with.

"Silence peasent!" I said holding up the talk to the hand sign. "I have lost all my respect from you, and you are here by banished to candyland with the gingerbread man!" I said as stuck-up as I could and then I saw Fang smirk as he shouted for everyone to hear...

"Not the gumdrop buttons!" At this point the whole flock was litterally rolling around on the ground laughign at us. Fang got off his feet and looking around everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was looking at us. But we just kept laughing.

From across the road I could see Dylan giving Fang the evil eye. Gosh, Dylan was like bleh compared to Fang. Dylan asaw me staring and winked at me, making a shiver go down my spine, and not a good one either. I just kind of shrugged it off and moved on making sure not to look over there again.

As we started to walk back home, there was a problem.

If you thought that problem was Dylan, Sam and Omega you were correct!

* * *

**So did you like it? I didn't think it was too bad, I'll update as soon as I can! Stupid school taking away my fanfiction time.**

**Hmph.**

**Review for the children of america!**


	3. Faxness in the air?

**Question of the day: You know that indestructible black box that is used on airplanes? Why don't they make the whole plane out of that stuff?**

**I wanted to work that into something Iggy said but the time just never came so comment and answer please xD**

**Now here's the story I hope you like it**

**R&R?**

* * *

**Max's POV**

As we started to walk back home, there was a problem.

If you thought that problem was Dylan, Sam and Omega you were correct!

"Yo, Max" said Dylan approaching me. "Next time you want me to leave you alone, get the ccourage to say it to my face instead of sending emo boy here to do it for you" He retorted in a stuck up tone.

I just blinked blankly at Dylan not knowing what the hell he was talking about. I saw Fang looking everywhere. Scratch that everywhere but me.

"What are talking about?" I asked Dylan demanding to know what was going on immediantly. "The reason Fang here was late getting out is because he threatened me to stay away from you, Well, his words exactly were MY Max" He explained. Even though I knew what was happening I was still really confused.

"Fang, why did you-" I went to say but before I had the chance Fang pushed off the ground and bolted into the sky, as fast as I usually do.

I just rolled my eyes, I thought taking off my my thing? I asked myself mentally. "Iggy, you're in char-" I paused for a moment. Okay, leaving Iggy in charge may be the stupidest thing I will ever do but "charge until I get back...No bombs." I said simply leaping into the sky in the direction Fang ran off.

**Fang's POV**

Why? Why would I say MY Max, she's not my Max and will never be my Max. She'll just be Max. Max doesn't feel the same way about me and when she sees me she's gunna be asking questions, that honestly I didn't want to tell her the answer to.

"Fang! Stop flying so fast before I knick you out of the sky" I heard Max call from behind me, but I only sped up trying to get away. I couldn't handle losing Max I just couldn't. But then I felt a pair of warm arms rap around me forcing me to stop flying and just hover.

I knew it was Max without looking back, but she didn't say anything, in fact all she really did was stand there with her arms around me.

Damn I could stay like this all day. I thought to myself. But I knew that wasn't going to happen because Max finally removed she arms and flew up in front of me, her face only inches away from mine. Her being this close made my heart skip a beat, which sounds lame coming from me I know!

"Fang, running away isn't your style" she said placing one of her arms around my neck to help her stay balanced.

I glanced into her eyes about to explain myself when- I just got lost in her eyes. They were so big and so brown, being this close up to her made me realize how beautiful she really is without even trying. Maximum Ride you are simply amazing.

"Fang? Are you listening?" She asked nervously "Yeah, I'm cool" I said trying to act as Fang like as possible. Hey, I have my own kind. I'm sorry my fellow Americans I came up with a new stereo type it's called Fang.

The wind blew slightly, Max's hair blew back just the right amount making me shiver. "You." I replied. Slowly moving my hand onto the side of her waist. Why Fang? Why must you say that! Dummy! I mentally scowled at myself.

"Oh.." she said lost of words. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked as my eyes scanned down her body. "A good thing. Definitely(sp?) a good thing" I said moving a little closer to her and I could feel her heart speed up. Was she enjoying this as much as I was? I think she was!

**Max's POV**

As Fang got closer I felt my heart speed up. Could this really be happening? I mean, it's Fang! He's been there for me no matter what throught thick or thin and i've loved him for so long and..he couldn't feel the same way, Could he? When I felt Fangs hand on my side I moved closer now there was no space between us.

I took a gulp and relaxed my shoulders trying to act natural but was failing miserably at it. I saw Fang half smile, and my stomach started to go cartwheels.

"So, I hear i'm your Max?" I say in a teasing voice which much have worked much better then I thought because Fang turned four different shades of red. But then of course, he went back all 'Fang' like.  
Typical Fang.

**Fang's POV**

"Yeah" I replied suprising me just as much as I suprised Max. But I couldn't stop, now whas my chance to make her mine. And I am not gunna pass up an opportunity like this. So I continued.

"You are mine. As in you belong to me. Everyday and everynight I want you by my side with me, and I don't want anyother guy laying there filthy hands on you" I said and her jaw was just dropped, litterally. I didn't wait for her to respond, I dipped in and collided our lips together.

A brand new rush of energy raced through my veins. It's like Max is my drug and right now I was getting a full dose.(Simile!) But the real excitment is when she kissed back with hunger.

After a little while, Max tilted her head away breaking the kiss but not looking away from my eyes, so unMax like.

I was thinking of something to say but my mind was completely blank. "Uh..." I say...Well, she has been telling me to speak my mind lately.

"You're wrong." She said and I just stood (hovered?) there dumbfounded not knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm not yours." She said and my heart felt like it had been ripped out and now all that's left there is an empty hole.

"It's actually the other way around, seeing as how i'm the leader you belong to me. Which means, Everyday and everynight I want YOU by MY side, and I don't want any girls filthy hands touching you, and if any guy comes near me, take 'em down. Do I make myself clear?" She said keeping a straight face.

Unlike me, I was smiling, I full smile and nodding "Crystal" I say kissing her again.

And she kissed back without hestitation. God my life was great right now.

"We better get back to the flock, I left Iggy in charge something in bound to be on fire or dead by now" she said still taking charge. Well, someone's just gunna make her see who really wears the pants in this relationship.

Even though I didn't want to go back to the flock yet, I had to. So, I nod as we start to fly back to base,, holding hands.

By the way, yes we have hands, not paws or whatever birds have, just so you know.

But, all that was really going through my head is that, I was finally united with my true love.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter only took my an hour or two to write but I hope you like it, and I know Faxness makes me squeal too.**

**Review for another chapter?**


	4. Sam is Human, Fang loves Max

**Okay guys, I just want to say thank you for the ten reviewers! You all are so awesome i'm gunna keep going with this story...heck I was gunna keep going anyway, Enjoy!**

**By the way it feels weird writing in Fang's point of view, so which is better Max or Fangs? or maybe i'll try Iggy 's POV or something...**

**R&R?**

Fang's POV

Even though I didn't want to go back to the flock yet, I had to. So, I nod as we start to fly back to base,,holding hands.

By the way, yes we have hands, not paws or whatever birds have, just so you know.

But, all that was really going through my head is that, I was finally united with my true love.

As we flew aback to the flock I couldn't help but catch myself sneeking glances at Max here and there, But I couldn't help it. She was amazing and beaut- wait...Since when was I all lovey dovey? Gosh, that was close.

Man, the way she was flying looked like she was in a train of thought, I wish I knew what she was thinking about.

Max's POV

As I was flying I kept feeling Fang looking at me which made me want to jump up and down in excitment but I knew I couldn't do that with him here.

I heard a slight sound coming from next to me, I thought it was the wind but I looked over to see that Fang had said something so quiet I missed it. Which is suprizing because I usually catch his words.

"What did you say?" I asked hoping I didn't sounds as clueless as I felt. I heard him let out a deep breath as of he was preparing for something.

"I said, I love you." He said a little louder but now by much, but I heard which made my heart stop. At that second I forgot to keep flapping my wings and I started to fall. Thankfully Fang flew down and scooped me up before I went - How do I say this...Splat?

My heart beating fast off adrenaline and my mind completely black, I send back the same words in a soft, low pitched voice, "I love you too" I say as I begin rising again.

Remember to flap Max, flapping equals flying, flying equals not going splat. Okay, not that we're done with that that math. We can get back to the flock.

There was a couple minutes of silence until we reach the house. Fang and I walked through the door to hear a bunch of "Heys" and some "No nothings on fire" Well maybe Iggy was maturing after all. But as I thought that a giant detonation coming from the backyard.

I spoke too soon. I didn't even bother going to check, Anne can take care of it, I thought grinning evily.

I searched the room. Wait, Iggy and Gazzy were sitting right there on the couch next to Angel and Nudge. This made the hairs on my neck stand up.

"If Iggy and Gazzy are there then who- " I didn't even finsh that sentence and the whole flock darted towards the back door, pushing Anne out of the way, it was to dangerous for her to go first, just in case.

As we all made our way on to the balcony we found maybe ten erasers lined up with Sam and Dylan standing behind them. Okay, we could easily take them down, but where has Omega been lately?

All the erasers went for the flock, but not me. Why? Oh, Sam called dibs of course.

You know I never really thought Sam as the fighting type, but to my suprize he was.

He ran over and tackled me to the ground, but not hard, just playfully. But, it didn't matter it still mad me angry and very unamused. I rolled around so I was ontop of him and I went to punch him when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Jeb laughing but then he got mildly serious "Be careful, please don't hit him Max, He's weak and his bones are fragile you could really hurt him." He said meaning that Sam was human.

Ha, easier to cause damage! I thought silently to myself meaning no Angel. But thinking about it, it's not fair to Sam who doesn't have a chance. I slowly lowered and unclenched my fist.

"Well, look at that, Maxie has a heart after all, Who would have thought" Omega said from behind me. Well, look who desided to show up!

"Now him, I will hit" I whispered to Sam running over and punching Omega so hard he flew off the porch and landed in a stream (Or pond if you wish). And guess what? He didn't get back up, and when he did, he walked to go wait in the car (Or truck, Ugh don't judge me!)

It only took about a minute or two after that to take down the rest of the erasers. They went down so easily there isn't really anything to describe about it and if it were to be described it would go something like this.

Punch. Falls down. Next

Kicks. Falls down. Next

Pretty boring i'll spare you.

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of ended it at a dumb spot, sorry. And I'm also sorry for my horrible fight scene skill, that was my first one EVAR! Spare me the flames.**

**But R&R?**


	5. Fang's a bad boy?

**Okay, I love all the reviews you are so awesome Sorry It's taking me so long to update, I've had writers block for this story. Enjoy! ****~KaylaAnonymous~**

**R&R?**

**

* * *

**

Punch. Falls down. Next

Kicks. Falls down. Next

Pretty boring i'll spare you.

After a few awkward moments of silence I finally got tired of waiting, "Okay, Jeb what the hell is your problem dude?" I asked unplease with the abundance of erasers that just tried to terminate us, for the nineth time this week?

"Dude? Honesly Maximum, I thought I raised you with a better vocabulary then that" he said, I mentally sighed I never thought for Jeb to be the judgemental one.

"Bite me." I retorted staring him down like a hawk, no pun intended.

Me and Jeb just stood there staring at eachother having a somewhat battle for dominance(sp?) but I never give up until I win.

"Well" Dylan began, "If you're not going to bite her, Can I?" I held back the irrestible urge to smack him and kept my eyes planted on Jeb.

He finally looked away and when he did I felt Dylan bite me in the shoulder. "Ouch!" I said smacking him the back of the head a little to soft for my liking.

Fang walked over and pushed Dylan away from me. Which made me feel a whole lot better then I did. But something was different about Fang right now.

His eyes flickered with revenge as he spoke "You stay away from my girl or else I will kill you, But first I will terrorize you, torture you, make you regret everything you ever did or thought about her. You will be mentally scarred for life and every time you blink you'll see me staring down on you, watching you, waiting for you to let your guard down, ready to kill, with my knife in hand."

He threatened and Dylan seemed to be traumatized. Dylan hands begin to shake as he clumsily made his way over into the truck where he waited in fear of closing his eyes.

I just stood there completly lost of all words,my mind blank, and apparently so was everyone else because they were all jaw dropped looking at me, awaiting my reaction.

Fang looked at me and smiled, and this smile wasn't like his others, It was a full smile, and I got that feeling, you know that feeling when you're so nervous that your stomach feels like it kind of flutters or twists as if their are butterflies in it.

"Your girl?" I asked barely able to get the words to come out right, destracted by his smile.

"Oh, so no one told you?" He said with the same ironed on expression. But, I just stood there dumbfounded.

"You're officially my girlfriend, got a problem with that?" he asked trying to act demanding, but my mind was still completely blank.

"Uh.." was all that came out. I could hear Angel and Nudge snickering from the background.

"No complaints? Didn't think there would be" he said walking back into the house.

I turned to everyone who looked just as shocked as I was and exclaimed "What just happened!" I questioned but no one here had the answer.

**~A few hours later~**

"Hey beautiful" Fang said making me fall off my bed, not knowing that he was there. I felt him smirk which made me angry.

I stood up an walked over to where he was standing "How many times have I told you not to do that!" I half-shouted slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry, Let me make up for it" He said pulling me into him, then kissing me. I felt like a bird, my heart flying-Wait, no, That's a very bad way of putting how I feel.

"Fang, you haven't been acting like yourself lately..." I said inbetween kisses. "I know Max, Don't worry now that i've got you things are going to go back to the way that they should have been all along.

* * *

**I know it was short but not bad right?**

**Like? Dislike? Tacos?**


	6. Where did Faxness Go?

****

Hey everyone KaylaAnonymous here and I hope you like this new chapter! I leaned towards Mylan because after reading Fang and Angel by James Patterson Faxness is dead to me. Sorry for the long wait, I was grounded. *Stomps around angry* Stupid report card...I WON'T LET THE MAN BRING ME DOWN! ~KaylaAnonymous~

* * *

_Ring ring ring!_

My alarm on my phone was going off. I groaned, I didn't want to go to school today, I felt like crap and I probably looked like it too. "Maaxx!" I someone say opening my door. It was..It was Dylan?

Threw a pillow over my head and covered myself with my blanket. I couldn't let him see me like this, except wait! I remember getting up in the middle of the night and getting pre-ready for school.

I looked down at my outfit and then felt my hair, Hm, it's better then usual. "Go away." I mummled from under the blanket. How did he even get in here? "Nah, I think i'll stay" he said tugging my blanket off me and removing my pillow.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me straight ahead. I was lost of words staring into his beautiful eyes. "You look hotter then usual Max" he teased making me blush. I could have giggled like a school girl if I wanted too, But I didn't.

I attempted sitting up but he gentley pushed me back down, Why did I let him? "Just let me try something, then I'll leave" he said dipping his head down planting his lips on mine. I might as well let him, he said he would leave afterwards. But, what if Fang walked in, he would be horrified

I slowly kissed back unsure if I should have or not. I felt him smile into the kiss as he picked up the speed, which I followed actually starting to enjoy myself. But then he slowed down and just let his lips linger on mine. I couldn't pull away because my head was on the bed, so I had to wait for his move. I few seconds passed, breathing heavy he pulled away. I was the first to speak "Okay, I let you try something, now leave." I said smirking as I got up and walked over to my closet. "Aw, C'mon Max don't pretend like you didn't like it" he said following me.

Standing behind me, he placed his hands on my sides moving my hair to one side as he began kissing my neck. I gulped holding in the urge kiss him. I couldn't like what he was doing, This is wrong Fang said I was his girlfriend, this is cheating. But I couldn't bring myself to pushing him away. "Max, Hurry up we're all waiting on you!" Nudge yelled from downstairs eager to go back to school. She loved it there, but why? "You go, I'll meet you there" I said feeling Dylan smile. I heard doors shut as they all (even Fang) started walking to school.

"Well, we better go or we'll be late" Dylan said walking towards the door but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Screw school" I said kissing him. I could tell he was suprised, hell I was suprised, but that did stop him from kissing me back. He slid his hands slowly in the middle of my back where my wings were spaced, and it felt so good. How did he even know all this stuff?

I didn't care enough to ask. After awhile he finally got comfortable with me and started running his fingers through my hair, switching for neck to lips, and whispering cute things in my ear.

Dylan wasn't like Fang, not in anyway, but maybe that's what I liked about him. Change is sometimes good, but what about Dylan made me want him?

Stupid Teenage Hormones.

**Fangs POV**

Where is Max? I thought over and over, it's already drama class, after this is lunch and then the day is over. She didn't have any reason to skip right? Maybe she wasn't feeling good. Damn, What kind of boyfriend am I, I should have checked on her.

**New chapter coming soon! Sorry to end it here but i'm doing that so I can start writing the next chapter, if that makes any sense.**

**R&R?**


	7. We almost got caught

**What's with Me and Mylan lately? Don't worry for all the Faxness lovers it will return! Maybe...Anyway, Enjoy!**  
**~KaylaAnonymous~**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

I finally convinced Dylan to leave after explaining to him that the kissing meant nothing and if he told Fang he was dead. But he kept insisting that there was something between us and that he wasn't going to give up. Which isn't a good thing for me because Fang was bound to put the pieces together. I skipped school and so did Dylan, now Dylan is starting to hang out with me more? Yeah, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what happened there.

If I left now I could still make it to lunch I thought as I combed out my hair. Meh. What's the point? I went to my computer and opened notepad. I began to type all of the things that I hate about Dylan. Maybe this will help me get over him? Well it was worth a try.

'Things that I hate about Dylan' I typed. This is going to be easy I thought but nothing came to mind. I waited and waited, "Why is this so hard?" I complained outloud. "Because you don't hate anything about me" Dylan said from behind me. I whirled my head around to see him standing there shirtless. Before I could get myself to yell at him for coming back, my eyes began to lurk over his exposed abs.

Looking back up I saw him smirking, I immediately turned back around to my computer regretting what I did. He walked up behind me and began massaging my neck, that helped me relax. But, the flock would be home at any minute and my room is the first place there gonna go. If they caught Dylan in here I was dead.

"D-dylan" I stuttered which made him realize that he was getting to me again. With Fang the relationship is always so complicated and I never knew what to say or do. Why did everything come so easy with Dylan? He was just about to kiss me when, "Max, you there?" Fang said from outside the door. I went wide-eyed and covered Dylan's mouth seeing he was about to talk. "Uh, yeah" I said trying to find somewhere to hide Dylan. "Can I come in?" he asked.

_Shit._

"No! I uh, I'm changing" I lied tyring to get Dylan to go in the closet but he wouldn't. "Hey Fang" Dylan said which made my heart stop. "Is Dylan in there with you!" He exclaimed twisting the door nob. I had to improvise. The door had one of those chain locks so it only opens a little ways. I pushed Dylan in the corner of the room where Fang couldn't see him and tore off my shirt. I could see Dylan was pleased by the way his eyes lit up. As Fang peered through the door I screamed. "Fang! I told you I was changing!" I said running to the door and slamming it in his face.

"I'm so sorry Max" He said apologetically as I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. I sighed in relief looking over at Dylan who was gawking at me. I turned red and quickly through my shirt back on. "You have to get out of here" I said extending my hand to help Dylan up. He smirked grabbing my hand pulling me down on top of him. My pulse raced but I tried not to show let it show. But Dylan wanted it to show, so he pulled me closer and harder, even if I didn't let it show he could obviously feel it now.

"You have to leave" I barely got out hating how much power he had over me. But Dylan was a very persistent person. He leaned into kiss me, hesistating a few seconds and then gently brushed his lips acrossed mine making me tremble. Maybe there was something between me and Dylan afterall.

* * *

**A new chapter coming soon! I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of Dylan and bring in Faxness...But it may be dead?**

**R&R? Tell me what you think I should do.**


	8. Bad mood

**This isn't the greatest chapter, but it could be worse right?...Right?**  
**~KaylaAnononymous~**

**

* * *

**

_Ring ring ring._

"I've had enough of this!" I exclaimed and chucked my alarm clock and the wall, watching it break into a hundred different pieces. I layed back down on the bed and through a pillow over my face. This was going to be one of those 'I'm so not in the mood so don't talk to me' kind of days.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready. First I tried on a pair of black jeans, with a white t-shirt that says 'I'm with stupid' but then I tried to go with a nicer look so I changed into a pair of light blue jeans, that are ripped all up and down the legs (The actual style) and purple tank top.

Then something hit me. Does it really matter what I wear? I facepalmed, grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs.

"Whoa Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What?" I asked in the tone that meant make this worth my time or i'll take away your favorite purse and belt that matches. I could hear her gulp from where she was sitting.

"NeverMind." She said quickly. "It's not important."

I plopped myself down in a chair and just sat there in silence. Secretly looking around I could tell the flock wanted to know what was wrong with me, especially Fang. But it was just a bad day so I shrugged there stares and concerns aside. "Stop staring" I mummbled irritated.

They all looked away knowing not to argue with me. Smart kids.

Anne honked from the car, signaling that it was time to go. We all went to the car and headed off to school. "Max, I didn't apprieciate you skipping school yesterday for for reason at all" Anne said from the front seat. I felt everyone tense up as I glared up at her.

"Get over it." I retorted putting my headphones in my ears. But she just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Excuse me? That's not a excuse now it's either you take this seriously or-" she was saying but I cut her off.

"Leave me the hell alone!" We were in front of the school so I opened the door and jumped out while the car was still moving.

I walked right past Sam, Omega, and Dylan who watched me as I swung open the gate to the school breaking one of the hinges. "Uh-oh Max's in a bad mood." Sam said nervously.

I walked into the school doors muttering to myself, really pissed off and to make matters worse, Lissa showed up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my flock and the trio of terror gather around, all with horrified looks when they saw Lissa.

"Maxy! It's so great to see your pathetic-self!" She said naricistically (sp?). I couldn't take it, I was already mad enough, I just couldn't take her right now. Especially when she walked over to Fang. "Honestly Fang, what do you see in her? I'm so much more prettier" she said attempting to hold his hand.

Without noticing my hands hand clenched into fists and I started walking towards Lissa. Everyone in the hallway had stopped to see what would happen. "Hey, Lissa" I said and as soon as she turned around I punched her in the nose, and she fell to the ground.I tried to kick her while she was down but Dylan and Fang were both pulling me away from her.

I heard teachers shouting and saw Anne running through the door, nurses coming to help Lissa and the Princible rushing down the hallway. I just ignored it all, I didn't really care right now. I just wanted to hit her more. But Dylan and Fang had too good of a grip on my arms, it was no use.

I couldn't stop now I needed to blow off more steam. Fang knew that too and dragged me out into the back of school away from everyone else. I was radging, my face red and fists clenched, "Max try and relax" he said slowly not wanting to set me off.

".relaxed." I said in syllables "I'm fucking relaxed!" I said taking a swing at Fangs face. But he grabbed my fists and twisted my arm around. "You're obviously not relaxed, now try and relax" he said in a low voice, making me shiver.

"I'm in a bad mood." I stated, as if he didn't know. He snickered.

"I realized."

I sighed calming down little by little. "Fang, Give me my arm back." I said and he nodded. He looked at me with a face that said 'You're in so much trouble' and I nodded knowing that it true. It's scary how Fang and I can communicate to eachother without actually talking.

Fang and I walked back into the school and everyone was crowded around Lissa, except for the flock and trio. I started to tip-toe as quiet as I could behind everyone attempting to get to the door and out before Anne or the princible found me. But Sam snickered which made the princible turn around.

"Ms. Ride my office. Now." He commanded but I wasn't in the mood to listen to some stupid grown-up.

"No." I replied turning to walk out the door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Anne's eyes widened and she rushed over to stop the princible.

"Mr. Gettidya, I think it would be best if Max just went home." Anne said peeling his hand off of my arm.

He nodded and Anne and I headed to the car, everyone in the school (except Lissa) was looking at us. I could tell that the ride home was going to be a living hell.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you didn't totally hate it, No flames please.**

**R&R?**


	9. The Journal

**I'm going to update sooner then the last time, Sorry for the long wait. I've got a plot now! Enjoy ~KaylaAnonymous~**

"Max," she started "What were you thinking? You can't just go around starting fights, your stronger than most humans, you could do some serious damage." I didn't say anything, I looked out the window in silence. But, even if I won't admit it outloud, Anne was right. Punching Lissa was a big mistake and I couldn't risk getting the cops involved with the flock and I. That wouldn't help our whole stay low plan.

"I've been thinking, and maybe it would be best if you stayed out of school for a while, let the tention die down before going back." She said stopping at the red light.

"You want me to leave the flock alone?" I asked clenching my fists. She nodded silently. "You're insane, I'm not leaving the flock alone with Omega, Dylan and Sam so close, if you think that i'm that stupid, then think again." I said. She looked a little hurt but definetly not suprised.

I rolled my eyes signalling the end of this conversation.

"We're not done talking about this, Max."

"Yes actually, we are." I said jumping out of the car while it was moving. Again.

When I hit the sidewalk a stumbled a little and bumped into someone. I looked up and you'll never guess who I saw. Jeb.

"Hello, Maximum." he said causally. Wait a second, since when do random evil scientist just walk down the street holding a... a journal?

"Uh, yeah, Hi." I said. Jeb looked down at the journal, so I took the liberty of taking a quick scope for any erasers that could be hidden, but I didn't see any.

"This is for you." He said handing me the journal, I flipped through the first couple of pages but they were all blank. I gave him a questioning look. "I want you to take the first half and fill it with any questions, or even things you want to tell me, and in the other half I will explain everything."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just talk in person?" I asked feeling the sides and front covers for tracing devices. There was nothing.

"No, Max, I don't have much time, I shouldn't even be out in public, I've betrayed Itex and now there looking for me, They're trying to kill me." My heart dropped. I couldn't even imagine a life without Jeb. I mean, he was my father. No wait, he IS my father, and even though he's betrayed me before, I love him.

"The flock can protect you..." my voice drifted off. A smile was placed on his face but he shook his head no.

"The rest of the flock won't feel the same way you do; and I don't want to be a burden." Maybe I was wrong about Jeb this whole time. Maybe he did have a good side.

"Da-" I stopped myself before I said it, don't panic. "Jeb, you wouldn't be a burden please just let us-" I stopped when Anne's car pulled over on the side of the rode.

"Max, don't jump out of the car!" Anne exclaimed making a failed attempt to get out of the car. Woah, don't jump out of the car, that's not something you hear everyday. I looked back to finish taking to Jeb, but he was gone.

Where he stood there was a note it read:

_Keep a close eye on Anne, she's not who she says she is,_

_Love you, Jeb._

Wow, Jeb loved me? I guess i'm not a horrible daughter afterall. But, If Anne wasn't who she says she is, then who was she?

"Max, c'mon!" she yelled grabbing onto my arm pulling me towards the car. I yanked my arm away and walked to the car, taking one last look around, then getting in.

For the first time in a long time, I missed Jeb. And no matter what happens, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt him. And when I make a promise, I keep it.

**I love Jeb and Max being all, you know, father daughter, So I hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Iggy gets hurt Fang visits Lissa

**Sorry for the long wait, sorry this chapter sucks, sorry for you who like Mylan. It's dead., Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be better. This one was kinda rushed. But please R&R anyway. **

So, I know im starting off on an odd note today but it's just one of those days.

You know those days when you wake up feeling fine but then the next you feel like if someone gets in talking range on you your gonna snap.

Yeah, I guess you could say it's my clausterphobia acting up but you'd be wrong. I'm pretty sure it was because the flock woke up to a note from Fang saying he was going to visit Lissa in the hospital and he'd be back later.

Now, I suppose I shouldn't care if Fang hangs out with other girls, I mean, I hang out with other guys, What's the difference? Oh, yeah maybe it's the fact that Lissa has been trying to get with Fang since, I don't know. Ever!

"Max!" Angel yelled from the downstairs.

"What?" I asked trying not to sound to harsh.

"Get down here! Iggy's hurt!"

I cursed silently. I swear if this was another one of there stupid tricks they are dead. I ran down the stairs and turned into the living room expecting to see that everything was fine.

But I was way off.

"What happened?" I asked scanning Iggy's stomach that was gushing blood like a volcano.

"Dylan after school..had...a knife wasn't...looking." Iggy managed to get out before passing out.I immediantly got over any problems I had before and focused on helping Iggy before he died.

"Angel go to the bathroom and get bandages. Nudge go into Anne's room and get her sowing things. Gazzy-" I looked over at Gazzy to finish giving orders but he looked more pale then Iggy did. "Uh, Nevermind."

Angel and Nudge got back with the supplies within seconds and I began working on Iggy.

I started with stopping the bleeding and then I stitched up his stomache where the knife had cut. A little while of listening to Iggy complain and he was finally asleep. Dylan was dead.

"Good news Max!" Anne said coming into my room a few hours later after the little ones were all in bed. "I talked to the princible and convinced him not to suspend you!"

I looked up from my notebook at Anne, waited a few seconds and then looked back down.

She sighed, "Max I know you're a little upset with me but-"

"Shut up!" I interrupted. "I'm not upset with you Anna! I just don't trust you and I never will! Why don't you just leave me alone and someone else to council okay? I don't need your help and I don't want your help. If I want to go to school I will. But if I don't want to go just get off my back and mind your own damn business!"

She was in complete shock.

I stormed out of the house and into someone about to come in.

Fang.

I looked into his eyes for only two seconds before I started to cry. I ran around him, kicked off the ground, leaping into the sky and spreading my wings.

I don't know what time it was when I left but I had been flying nonstop and it was getting dark. I should probably be heading back by know; But I didn't want to. Besides, if Fang can spend the whole day in a hospital with Lissa I can spend a whole day doing whatever I want.

"Max, we should talk." Fang said from behind me. I jumped nearly ten feet in the air and turned around. Had he been following me this whole time without me noticing?

I landed in a nearby tree with Fang coming in right behind me.

"Sup?" I asked wiping away my tears and avoid Fang's eyes. He thought for a minute and then he realized what was wrong all along.

"This is because of me going to see Lissa isn't it?" he asked.

"Because if my upset, It's always about you." I said lowly, angrier than ever at him. Why would he want to go see Lissa? More importantly why was he there all day?

"Max, the reason I went to see Lissa..." he started "Is so I could explain to her that you're the one I want to be with. Not her. And I told her all the reasons why."

I looked up at him unconvinced.

He sighed, "Reason one: You're beautiful without even trying."

I blushed slightly and tried to turn away but Fang put his hand on the back of my neck and kept my head straight.

"Reason two." He said stepping a little closer. "You're the strongest and smartest girl i've ever met." He smiled.

At this point my face was beat red. I couldn't have looked stupider.

"Reason three..." Fang started even though he knew he didn't have to. He already had me hook line and sinker.

I don't know how long the list was, but he was really good at making people forgive him, rather if what he said was true or not. It worked.

We sat in the tree for hours just talking. Everything was going perfect. You know what that means? If you guessed something going wrong: You are correct!


End file.
